An LED module is a product formed by the light emitting diodes arranged according to certain rules, then packaged, and added with some waterproof treatment.
An LED module is a widely used product in LED products, and is also very different in terms of structure and electronics. A simple LED module is formed by a wiring board mounted with an LED and a housing, while a complex LED module is configured with some control, a constant current source and a related heat dissipation treatment to achieve longer LED life and better luminous intensity.
However, as the use environment of an LED module is increasingly diversified, for example an LED module is often used for exterior walls of high-rise buildings in terms of outdoor use, thus requirements for fireproofing performance of the LED module and a lighting device is relatively higher. Therefore, a higher requirement for flame retardant performance of an LED module has been put forward in real life.